


Harmony of souls

by Kafian



Series: Diablo III mini-series ENG [1]
Category: Diablo III
Genre: Dancing and Singing, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, M/M, One Shot, POV Third Person, Post-War, References to PTSD, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kafian/pseuds/Kafian
Summary: After defeating Malthael, a massive celebration was thrown. During it incredible deeds were made, stories were told, and unexpected confessions were heard.
Relationships: Eirena the Enchantress & Kormac the Templar, Eirena the Enchantress & Lyndon the Scoundrel, Kormac the Templar/Lyndon the Scoundrel, Myriam Jahzia & Female Wizard (Diablo III)
Series: Diablo III mini-series ENG [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862956
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Harmony of souls

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Harmonia dusz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393665) by [Kafian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kafian/pseuds/Kafian). 



> I wanted to write something for the Diablo fandom for a long time but I didn’t have any cool ideas. But! Since the quarantine is still going on, I played the main campaign (Reaper of Souls too) again and noticed some interesting content with quite a lot of potential. At least when it comes to ships. So, here you go I guess.
> 
> The narrator is quite specific here; he's driven by melancholy, optimism and something else that I can't define.
> 
> Big thanks to my beta, F4nd0mG33k17! ♥

  
The chansons, cheers and loud salvos spread among the people who, for the first time, could have a bit of fun and happiness. Victory over Malthael raised hope in humanity. That one evening, that night was their break from the constant sadness and sorrow that overcame their souls. Everyone stopped the reconstruction of cities, farms, and temples to break away from the painful reality for a moment. After all, the essence of all existence was to enjoy the small things, forge ahead, without worrying about the difficulties that were constantly thrown at us by Fate. Life, and especially human life, was ephemeral. It was so easy to get lost in this long journey; searching for your own meaning, purpose and innermost dreams.

Our heroes had exactly these kinds of dilemmas. Some of them reluctantly stepped back from their path. And especially one, so far invincible, nephalem...

“I can't believe I'm doing this.”

“My dear, you deserve a break from saving the world the most,” Myriam said with a smile, pulling the sorceress towards dancing people. “Believe me, you will feel a hundred times better when you get together with others.”

Nephalem didn't look completely convinced, however, she allowed Myriam to show her the charms of momentary carelessness.

Meanwhile, at one of the tables, where the feast was at its best, a certain enchantress giggled, unable to resist seeing the lost nephalem.

“Doesn't it look funny?” she asked her companions, who followed her gaze.

It seemed that each of the partying people around the musicians wanted to dance with the sorceress. She, by the way, must have felt extremely embarrassed and confused by this sudden interest. However, when people didn't worry day and night about their own lives, they could see the beauty and charm of the sorceress, and even her clumsy movements weren't enough to scare away those interested in her person. Myriam circled around the nephalem, singing about her divine deeds and countless victories. Residents celebrating nearby listened to the stories that were breathtaking from the very first sentences.

“Our companion has apparently found a new purpose in life,” Lyndon joked, sipping his wine slowly. “Getting to know human traditions more closely. And getting closer to people, too.”

“She'll need some peace from the constant fights,” said the enchantress, between eating grapes from the white bowl. “I hope that a little playfulness will make her see beauty as well, not just the evil that prevails in the world. An evil that must be wiped out at all costs.”

“Evil will never die.” Tyrael's voice came from behind her, and the girl jumped in surprise. “This does not mean that we should constantly worry. I learned that sometimes it is worth ‘living the moment’, as the people say.”

“Tyrael, I don't recognize you!” Eirena laughed, getting up from her seat. “Since your desire is to live in the moment, all I have to do is invite you to dance.”

The man looked surprised by the suggestion of the enchantress, but he took her hand with a smile. They departed towards the dancing, thus leaving the two heroes to themselves.

Lyndon watched the celebrating people and for a moment even thought about joining them. Something, maybe a voice in his head, told him to stay in his place. The more intense glances from the Templar also hinted that he should stay.

“Do you want to tell me something, Kormac?” he asked, when he couldn't stand Kormac eyeing him any longer. “If so, please, go ahead. Any topic will be better than sitting in silence, my friend.”

For a moment he seemed to fight with himself as to whether he should raise this type of matter. It was a difficult one. Especially since he was dealing with problems of a similar nature. He felt lied to, dishonored and abused. The only feelings he had for the Order were negative. Anger and desire for revenge were the strongest in him. It didn't matter that he had gotten rid of the leader. There were many Templars around the world who were unaware of the Order's evil tactics. They lived in hypocrisy, and the only thing Kormac wanted was to wake them from this illusion. He knew that this would cause pain, the same that he was feeling now, but knowledge of the truth was much more important.

“You seem so calm despite knowing the truth about your brother's murderer.” He lowered his voice, not wanting anyone to hear him. But for that to work out with all the loud music and singing, he had to get a little closer to the scoundrel, who only raised his eyebrows, unmoved.

“It's true that at first, this information shocked me…” he admitted. “However, we have all experienced so many cruel events, that I am convinced nothing can shock me so deeply anymore.”

He sighed, his shoulders dropping slightly as if the weight from them had disappeared with the last word of his sincere confession.

Admittedly, he felt angry with his stepdaughter and was seeking revenge for his brother's death, and to find out why she committed such a brutal act. All these years he had thought that she loved his brother, that they lived happily until Edlin was imprisoned. Or maybe this is how she wanted to take revenge on him? In the end, it was his deeds that enslaved Edlin. This theory didn't make sense, since Rea loved his brother... unless, no, it couldn't be true. He could see no logic in any of his theories. As such, he stopped dreaming, and turned his full attention to Kormac, who seemed to be struggling with something too.

“What worries you, my friend?”

“I can't come to terms with how blind I was to the shameful deeds of the Order. If it wasn't for the word nephalem, I would never have started to look for a hidden meaning, thus finding out the truth about my brothers.” He paused, shifting his gaze to the scoundrel, who was staring at him with such understanding that the Templar took a short breath. 

He quickly refocused again, continuing his speech. “This awful feeling devours me from the inside, thoughts and memories come back to me, and my mind seems to act mad. How long will I have to deal with this burden? And will I be able to free the others from the enormous pain that will be caused by the truth?”

“Well…” he began, thinking of the best way to say the things he wanted. He followed his own feelings and beliefs in order to relieve Kormac's endless fights with his own demons. “You need time, my dear friend. Time, company of close comrades, and at least a few days break from battles.”

Lyndon put his hand on Kormac's shoulder and squeezed it lightly, at which the Templar smiled weakly... but he did smile, and that was something! A little more, and he would make him laugh sincerely. That would be an achievement. Well, trying to do so wouldn't hurt.

“So? A toast to a better tomorrow?” he suggested, raising his glass of wine. “Or even a better today!”

Kormac shook his head, disbelieving at how the company of the scoundrel could bring him back on track.

After the toast, they began to talk about ordinary subjects. About funny cases from their and other people's lives that they met on their way. About their friends playing among the inhabitants. About his childhood, the best moments. Just about everything that they remembered as good.

After some time there were no topics left to discuss. They returned to their silent observation. This one, however, was not a very stimulating activity, so they returned to what they knew best from the beginning of their relationship. To teasing.

“If you keep frowning like that, you'll gain even more wrinkles.” Lyndon touched his forehead with his fingers, trying to massage the grimace that remained on his face.

“Age does it, not me,” he replied seriously, to which the scoundrel rolled his eyes. When Kormac grabbed his hand, pushing it away from his face, Lyndon gave a sound of surprise. “Calm yourself, please.”

“But I am calm. Like never before.” He folded their fingers together, not letting go even when he saw the uncertainty in the eyes of the Templar. “What do you feel now, my friend?”

“I feel the need to get some fresh air,” he muttered, getting up from his seat, barely keeping his balance with his next steps. Oddly enough, the man had only drank one glass of wine. It wasn't enough to get the young man drunk, let alone a grown warrior!

“But we are in the open air!” he reminded him, pointing to the bonfires people had lit up around the tents.

“You know what I mean.” After these words, he began to move away from the scoundrel in the opposite direction.

“Well, not this time, my friend,” he said under his breath, following the Templar, whose behavior worried him a little.

He caught up with him, glad that they had stripped their armor before the celebration. Without them, he could make all moves a hundred times easier, without unnecessary effort.

They found themselves near the gates. Kormac apparently found his longed-for air because he stood still, without twitching.

“Brisk enough?” The man nodded, smiling at him.

And again there was silence between them. This time, however, it wasn't the uncomfortable one where they didn't know what to say. Now, they had delved into their thoughts, trying to discover what the other was thinking. There would be perfect silence, if not for the echo of chansons and laughter.

  
Lyndon was overwhelmed by the feeling that he was being watched again. He wasn't surprised when he caught Kormac's glance.

“Do you want to confess to me, my dear?” He stood facing the man whom he began to approach. Lyndon studied his face in order to find an explanation for that unusual behavior.

“I, I don't really know... what I wanted to say,” he stammered, and for each step Lyndon took, Kormac was taking one back.

The man's smile widened as the Templar's back collided with the wall next to the main gate. No more running away.

The scoundrel had waited for that moment all evening. Alone with his dear friend. Away from the eyes of people.

  
Lyndon, while waiting for Kormac's words, began to play with the strings of his shirt. This way, he had an excuse to stare at Kormac's half-exposed chest. Yes, it was much easier to admire his body when he wasn't wearing all the armor. Really, hiding like that was a true sin!

However, not only these aspects of Kormac fascinated him. First, he admired him for his truthful nature; straightforwardness was hard to achieve in times of uncertainty or fear. Kormac wasn't afraid that someone would criticize him for a small amount of finesse or delicacy. That wasn't his priority, no. It was courage, loyalty, and perseverance that made him such a strong man. Kormac protected his friends as much as he could. He was ready to give up his previous beliefs to live in harmony with others. He could also honestly admit that he had finally become a free man. Far from the lies of the Order and their painful and immoral rules.

The only thing Kormac needed now was the support of his loved ones, time to heal the burning wounds, and the knowledge that no matter what would happen, he would never be alone with his demons.

And that was what Lyndon wanted to be to him. A good friend, and if he was lucky enough — also a faithful lover.  
  


He felt Kormac's warm hands on his face, who opened his mouth to say something. However, nothing came of it. Normally, in this situation, Lyndon would have said a word to embarrass the man even more. Now, the only thing he wanted was to absorb the warmth of this unexpected closeness.

He was suddenly drawn into a kiss, and he groaned into the man's mouth. He didn’t expect such a sudden and brave move. Lyndon was waiting for a shy peck on the cheek, not a passionate kiss. But he was glad that the man could communicate with him, that, even in the absence of words, he could find a way that suited him better.

“I'm very flattered,” Lyndon said after regaining his breath, staring intently at his friend. “Being honest, I would gladly continue this in some more private place.”

Kormac remained silent, looking lost again. Lyndon sensed his indecision, so he offered something less extreme.

“Perhaps some rest will serve our souls much better.”


End file.
